Embodiments of the present invention generally pertain to mechanisms that enable a can to be re-sealed after opening. Certain specific embodiments are configured to interface with a typical can and enable it to be re-sealed by a consumer.
Cans are well known by consumers around the world and are available in a variety of shapes and sizes. Although they are widely used, there are many problems associated with the typical can.
One example of a problem that can occur applies specifically to cans used to store carbonated beverages. When the can is opened, carbonation escapes and, over a short time, the beverage becomes flat. This is also a problem for alcoholic and other beverages. In many instances, the entire contents of the can are not immediately consumed after opening. As a result, the remaining beverage is wasted as the lack of carbonation is undesirable to most consumers. Due to this waste and the lack of economical resealing mechanisms previously know in the art, it is difficult to market larger sized cans.
Another problem associated with cans occurs after opening when the open mouth of the can allows dirt or other unwanted debris to enter and contaminate the contents of the can, such as in the case with carbonated, alcoholic, non-alcoholic, juice and water beverages. This can result in undesirable beverage conditions and a wasteful disposal of remaining beverage. Yet another problem with cans occurs when an at least partially full can is accidentally spilled, such as in the case with carbonated, alcoholic, non-alcoholic, juice and water beverages. Spilled beverages can lead to stains and other unwanted results. Can spills occur frequently and may happen under potentially dangerous circumstances such as while driving an automobile.
Because of the problems associated with cans, their use has become increasingly unpopular. There remains a need for a convenient and cost-efficient means to re-seal an opened can.